Bake My Body
Bake My Body is the twelfth fanmade case of PetersCorporal's fangame and the first one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Cecil Ister (Butcher) Case Background The victim was Stephen Xaint, a resident of the Commercial Area. His identity was revealed in the middle of the investigation, as it was hard to determine who the victim was. This was due to the fact that the killer took several parts of his body out from him and left him in different places. What remained of his body was found almost at the climax of the case. The killer was Clèment Ouleaunge, a French immigrant and husband of Ivonne, a baker. He killed Stephen because he was tired of him. Stephen was always trying to seduce Ivonne and Clément obviously disapproved that behaviour. He finally decided to kill him when he was told that the Gazettes, a special bread that only Ivonne manufactured, were Stephen's idea. He had planned to take Stephen's stomach to the police station with a Gazettes leaflet inside of it to make them start the murder investigation. In the bakery, he'd left the victim's liver with a photo of the butcher inside of it. The team found the liver but didn't notice the photo. In the butchery, he'd left a brain with a photo of the brain itself inside of it and a kidney with a photo of his daughter. He also left the victim's skull there, and the team also missed those two photos. Finally, he'd left one of his lungs in his own house with a paper that said "C'est fini", which means "It's over" in French. At the time of the arrest, he was disguised with the skin he'd removed from Stephen's skull. Evan felt horrorized by this. At the Court, he was sentenced to life in shared confinement in a psychiatric institution. Stats Victim *'Stephen Xaint' (His insides were taken out) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Clèment Ouleaunge' Suspects Ivonne Ouleaunge (Baker) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flour - The suspect speaks French Suspect's appearance: - Cecil Ister (Butcher) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flour - The suspect has knowledge in surgery Suspect's appearance: - Clèment Ouleaunge (Ivonne's husband) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flour - The suspect has knowledge in surgery - The suspect speaks French Suspect's appearance: - Quinn Ister (Butcher's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect has knowledge in surgery Suspect's appearance: - Lèa Ouleaunge (Ivonne's daughter) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses flour - The suspect speaks French Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses flour *The killer's blood type is AB+ *The killer has brown eyes *The killer has knowledge in surgery *The killer speaks French Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Bread and meat *Investigate Bakery (Clues: Liver, Rolling pin) *Analyze Liver (6:00:00) *Examine Rolling pin (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:05:00) *Speak to Clèment *Get the baker talking about the liver *Ask the butcher if he left the liver in the bakery *Investigate Butchery (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Kidney) *Analyze Kidney (6:00:00) *Interrogate Cecil about the kidney *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: The brains behind the Gazettes *Investigate The Ouleaunge's House (Clues: Leaflet, Scalpel) *Analyze Scalpel (6:00:00) *See who the girl is *Talk to Quinn Ister *Investigate Butchery counter (Clues: Brain, Skull) *Analyze Brain (3:00:00) *Analyze Skull (3:00:00) *Ask Ivonne about the victim *Talk to Clèment about Stephen *See if Cecil Ister knew the victim *Interrogate Lèa about the victim *Speak of Stephen to Quinn *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: At the top of my lungs *Investigate Baking ovens (Clues: Victim's body) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Leaflet) *Ask Ivonne about the Gazettes *Quiz Cecil about the Ouleaunge's house *Investigate Living room (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Lung) *Examine Paper (Result: Message in French) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Bread and fungus *Buy a Gazette from Ivonne *Investigate The Ouleaunge's House (Clues: Handbag) *Examine Handbag (Result: Flash drive) *Examine Lindsey's computer (Result: Password) *Analyze Flash drive (2:00:00) *Show the recipes to Ivonne (Reward: Baker apron, Baker hat) *Ask Lèa for some food *Examine Spatula (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease (2:00:00) *Investigate Butchery counter (Clues: Carton box) *Examine Carton box (Result: Spoon) *Give Lèa her spoon back (Reward: Burger) *Close down the butchery *Investigate Bakery (Clues: Shopping bag) *Examine Shopping bag (Result: Steak) *Examine Steak (Result: Unknown substance) *Analyze Unknown substance (2:00:00) *Fine the butcher for selling spoiled meat (Reward: 10,000 coins) *Investigate Next case (1 star) Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'33.12"S 64°10'59.22"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville